


Questionable Faggotry

by Blacktissue



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: 2D is hella gay, 2D is very needy, 2doc - Freeform, And 2D is like nutting the entire time, Bathroom, Begging, Drugs, Drugs are hot okay, Drunk Sex, Gay Sex, Hickeys, High Sex, I should get a job, In a bar of some description, Lol I'm so bad at writing, M/M, Murdoc is accidently gay for 2D oops, Murdoc is just horny, Murdoc looks real sexy smoking his shizzle, No Homo, Party, Rimming, Sexual Tension, Spanking, Teasing, The bum sex, blowjob, handjobs, mildly homophobic language, party sex, sex in the car, this is my first fic sO
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-14 23:40:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11218662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blacktissue/pseuds/Blacktissue
Summary: 2D and Murdoc go out for a fun old time at a bar and they get a little too drunk. The rest isn't really rocket science. There's gay sex. Good old bum sex.





	1. The Bar and the Car

**Author's Note:**

> Hey kiddos so here's the deal, this was going to just be a one shot but then I was like, hey this would make a good fic. I mean, it would probably only be 6ish chapters long but it would be fun hey. 
> 
> Holy f u c k this is long too. Ish. 
> 
> Also, this is my first fic. Smut is a great way to start, go big or go home am I right? 
> 
> Please correct grammar, spelling, stuff that doesn't make sense, blah blah blah. English is my first language, but I'm shit at it so. 
> 
> Disclaimer: of course I don't own fucking gorillaz you wank if I did I'd make them wear thongs oh wait.

"I must say Dents," Murdoc's half lidded eyes fluttered to the right of him, to seemingly evaluate the whippet thin, hollow eyed, slightly tipsy man beside him. "S'been a while since the two of us caught up like this. Just as yanno, chhhums." the end of his sentence extended into a short snicker of signature Murdoc grunting. 

Who knows how long the two had been sat idle at this dark, shady bar for. It was certainly long enough for 2D to observe the volume of the music increasing considerably, the bass buzzing through his pole like legs like two power drills beneath the soles of his feet. In any other conditions, it would've been hell for the singer's already throbbing headache, but seven double vodka and cokes and his bassist beside him had worked wonders for his previous discomfort. 

The lights of dark purple and blue flashed from two corners of the rather small room (or was there just lots of people?), resulting in the two being almost unidentifiable in the dark, occasional flashes lit up their silhouettes and portrayed some of their more distinctive features to the other but even then, 2D was dissatisfied with the lack of lighting. Murdoc was unpredictable in the dark, and 2D relied on his facial expression to read him.

Murdoc on the other hand seemed more than comfortable with the atmosphere. Clearly he'd been in such situations many times more than the slightly uncomfortable looking blue head. He sat close to 2D - legs wide open in a dominant state, head propped up against his fist that rested against the counter, guarding his neat rum. His facial features softened and lips slightly agar, throat warmed from the beverage. Their knees almost touched but not quite - 2D's crossed legs between Murdoc's, sat as if they were inseparable high school buddies, 2D with one hand in his lap and the other on the straw in which he held to his lips, taking a long sip.

2D had to admit, although Murdoc remained completely unreadable to him, he had to agree: it had been a while, and he sort of missed it. Not like there was much to miss, but he did miss the occasional Friday nights on the lash, Murdoc picking up girls and fucking them in his Winnie whilst 2D passed out in the car park next to wherever the bassist had parked, rolling in his own vomit. Yeah, not much to miss, but somehow he did. 2D could never pick up girls, and never really wanted to. He would try, but end up just having a general conversation with them for and hour or so before Murdoc swooping by like a horny vulture and hitting on his bird before taking her away to fuck.

Those were the times. 

"So fuckhead, you planning on getting laid tonight eh? Uncle Murdoc can find ya a nice babe." Murdoc interrupted 2D's moment in blissful memory with a rather hard poke at the singer's knee with his talon of a nail. 

"N-Nah, I jus' was finking about having quite a reserved night, Muds." 2D responded nervously, sipping his drink once more before glancing away from Murdoc. He had an unreadable expression this evening, one that 2D had witnessed before, but never understood. It was a drunk Murdoc look, his eyes lazy and dangerous, a smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth, tongue peeking out the corner at times to caress his upper lip with a grunt. 

Murdoc let out a sharp exhale of air, like a scoff, as he responded with a "Yeah right, I don't remember the last time you got a handjob let alone a good fuck. Your balls must be bluer than your damn hair." 

2D flushed pink, but tactfully covered his face with his beverage and tilted his head down, just in case the lack of lighting didn't cover it. "I have my own hands I don't ne-"

"-nahhh, come on faceache," Murdoc interrupted again, leaning a little closer with his upper body ever so slightly before tossing back another hit of rum. "what you hiding hmm? Got a ssssmall dick? Like a worm? " Murdoc wiggled his little finger in a childish manner, mumbling high-pitched noises of mockery.

2D's head catapulted forward as he chocked up a small amount of his drink in surprise, eyebrows raised. If he wasn't pink before, he sure as hell was now. "No! I do not! It's jus'... " Something felt extremely uncomfortable about talking about this with Murdoc, seeing as it came so naturally to the satanist and he was clearly very experienced. 2D just wasn't. He wasn't virgin by any stretch of the imagination, but his experiences with females were... limited. 

"C'mon dullard, we don't have the whole bloody decade. You dunno how to talk to 'em, is 'at it, hmm?" It was clear Murdoc was loosing his temper, so 2D was thankful that the man had guessed before the evening was ruined by a Murdoc hissy fit.

Rather timidly, 2D let out a relatively quiet, "Yeh... " His eyes and head completely turned away from Murdoc, who was now in a small fit of laughter, low and mocking laughter. 

Clasping his hands together, Murdoc shifted upwards (wobbling on his stool a little), before adding an obnoxious, "Right then Dents, time for a little llllesson on how ta do it, mwaaahooo this'll be fun. "

A flustered face darted up, the sudden life that had been pumped into Murdoc scaring him a little. 2D's eyes were wide as he responded carefully, choosing his words wisely to try not to cause a stir. "That's awful nice of ya Muds but I really mean it, it's okay! I don't-"

"Nah-ah. We're doing thisssssokay?" Murdoc pointed a drunken finger into the singers direction, waving it around like the alcoholic mess that he was. 

2D should tell him. Murdoc should know. 

"Okay, good. So, here's the plaannnn. You get off with me like I'm a babe that you're tryin' to get a blowie from, and I'll give you tips on where you're fucking up, mkay?" The bassist grinned at his singer, genuine curiosity behind it. He wanted to help. Internally, 2D scoffed. He liked Murdoc better when he was wasted. 

Unable to come up with yet another excuse, 2D shrugged and added a, "If ya insist Muds, but even so, I don't wanna fuck some random bird tonight okay?" 

Murdoc dismissively waved his hand with a grunt. 2D was tipsy, definitely, but not drunk. Murdoc could help out with that. 

Sliding over his freshly ordered rum, Murdoc gestured with his hands to drink it. "You ain't drunk enough. A little Dutch courage never does no harm."

Hesitant to comply, 2D bought the drink to his lips and sipped. Murdoc didn't like that. Emitting a low growl, he leaned forward, grabbed a fistful of blue locks and the rum before shoving the liquid down 2D's retracting throat. "Down the 'ole thing you fuck."

2D lashed his legs out in panic, but forcefully gulped the whole glass down, coughing and spluttering violently afterwards. He sat for a second to recover, his head beginning to spin. "Murdoc! Jesus..." 

And of course Murdoc was sat there, beaming like the twat he was. "That'll kick in in no time don't ya worry."

It did. It really did. 

2D had never really been able to handle his alcohol well, and now he was just as fucking drunk as Murdoc, ordering drink after drink, drooling and giggling like a baby. 

And there was that look again. That drunken Murdoc look. With his eyes half lidded and voice low and croaky, his mismatched orbs eyeing people up and down, especially women he found attractive. 2D was a little envious of Murdoc's confidence to shoot a seductive glance at any girl he wanted and always manage to get a positive response. 

"So how do you do it, Muds?" The singer asked, running a hand lazily through his blue mess of hair, eyes as rested as Murdoc's, the dim light reflecting off them and revealing a light haze over the black orbs. 

Murdoc noticed this and was intrigued by it. The two had managed to get even closer, just by mutual shifting on both their parts. 2D's crossed knees were now nestled half way into Murdoc's still wide open thighs. Now they could be considered a little too close, but they still looked like nothing more than very good friends. Which they weren't. 

"An answer for an answer, Dents." It took a moment for Murdoc to realise that 2D's eyes were wandering over his body, flicking over his chest, his legs... 

"What's the question?" 2D's eyes lifted to see the bassist was already looking at him, resulting in the two being trapped in deep eye contact. 

"Are you a fag?" 

2D, too drunk to be phased by the question, responded with a, "Probably about 90%, yeah." 

Murdoc tilted his head to the side a little, remaining eye contact, eyes half lidded and a little foggy. "Huh."  
He responded bluntly. 

A confession like that if the two were sober would've ended up in a serious beating and a lifetime of Murdoc's abuse. But drunk Murdoc grinned. Drunk Murdoc shifted a little closer. 

"To answer your question, I'm going to have to show you so you can reaalllyyyy understand." A calloused hand slid across 2D's knee and the other tensed up a little. "No homo."

"Wha's'at mean?" He asked, eyes a little wider than before, the situation still incoherent. 

Murdoc began to caress little circles on 2D's knee cap, very gradually expanding the area of the circle to cover more of 2D's denim jeans. "It means if you do anything that could be uhhhhh... questionable faggotry, if you drop the 'no homo' bomb it means that it doesn't mean anything. Doesn't work for you, you're a twink. Works for me cos I'm straight."

It was rather a lot for 2D to take in, but he sort of understood. It seemed to be a little difficult for Murdoc to just say 'gay' rather than some low key homophobic phrase, but the singer went along with it. 

"So, " Murdoc continued, chucking back yet another rum and rather roughly placing it back onto the table with a thud. "pay attention. I'm gonna act like you're a pretty bird that I'm 'bout t'shag. Watch 'n' learn and maybe you can have a go on me if I'm feeling reaaalllllyyy nice. "

2D didn't quite know what Murdoc meant by that, but nevertheless the blue head braced himself. 

Murdoc was quiet to start with, taking his hand away from 2D's knee and bending forward, looming over the other man a little more. The man's face had completely changed - his eyes now predatory and seductive, looking up and down every inch of the singer's frame, eyes often pausing on areas that he showed a real liking to. Their faces remained two feet apart, yet 2D could smell the presence of previous cigarettes and a bucket load of alcohol on the bassist's breath as he started with a "Hey baby, can I buy you a drink?"

Baby. 2D wished he'd failed to feel the shiver descending down his predominant spine, mouth becoming damp and lips parting. Unsure of how exactly to respond, 2D gave a shy nod, and mouthed "yeah" but words failed to make it past his lips.

Murdoc chuckled with a husky edge to his voice. "It's hard to believe such a beautiful young thing like you rocked up to a place like this alone... " 

A hand began to creep it's way across 2D's legs to fiddle with the hem of his shirt, tugging the loose fabric away. Murdoc's eyes focused on that, watching his long, claw like nails teasing at the fabric.

The blue head felt goose bumps breaking out all over his skin, little prickles of excitement flickering like a candle in his gut every time the sickly green skinned man's nail would accidentally graze along the pale skin of 2D's waistline. 

"A little introvert, have we? Hmm..." Murdoc added, his other hand still occupied with holding his dopey head up against the counter, meanwhile the other released the fabric, nails gliding down the outside of 2D's thigh before taking a firm grip of his leg just above the knee. "We'll see about that, darlin'"

For an educational demonstration, 2D couldn't help feel as if his companion was getting a little too into it. Not that 2D was complaining; the tips of the other man's nails floated down his leg was pure bliss, sending a rush of blood to the singer's face and crotch. Not to mention his firm grip. And it was firm; his soft padded thumb rubbing circles into his lower thigh and fuck, it was ecstasy. 2D could only wonder what this man was like in the sheets. 

2D was ripped from his train of thoughts when two sharp nails belonging to Murdoc's thumb and index pinched down on his inner thigh, slightly higher up than where the satanist had previously been working. His body jerked forward in both shock and excitement, a lustful gasp slipping from between the singers lips without permission. Wide eyed and red faced, 2D's hand flew up to cover where the noise had came from. 

"You kinky little fuck, Dents." 

The bassist now knew that it was personal, his mismatched eyes now burning holes into 2D's disengaging black orbs, glassy and interested deeply in what other secrets this man had to hide. 

"Muds I didn't mean t-"

"Satan, I bet you wish that was a belt across ya, crackin' over that pretty pale flesh of yours whenever you make dirty, dirty sounds like that." Murdoc's hand meant business now, nails climbing higher like a spider, digging into his leg. 2D should be thankful for his fucking jeans otherwise he'd had plenty more scratches and dents by now. 

"Oh god, Muds..."

2D was ecstatic, leaning into every touch, hips slowly beginning to rut as his jeans tightened, leaning forward a bit in an attempt to hide it from the culprit. As if he didn't know already.

"Sweet lord, I've never known such a fuckin' whore in my life! Ya get touched a bit and you're already wet 'n' rowdy as a bitch. Bet you'd make suuccchhhh a good fuck-"

Murdoc - who's hand began vigorously palming where the leg meets the pelvis but not quite the crotch - had managed to shift his head out of his hand to grab a fistful of dirty blue hair pulling it upwards to look and him. No matter how hard 2D tried, he couldn't stop the little noises escaping his agape mouth, especially now with two, strong hands dominating his body. As incredibly aroused as he was, 2D could still suppress his noises to a minimum.

"Always knew ya were a cockslut when I very first saw you. I bet those gappy teeth will feel fuckin' glorious around my cock." Murdoc yanked the singer's head up a little more, eyeing up the singers soft, thin lips, flat wet tongue and crooked, missing teeth.  
"I've fucked up your mouth before, sure you wouldn't mind if I fucked it again would you, baby? Gap'll feel even sexier knowing that I caused it."

Now visibly twitching and rocking in his seat, 2D groaned - almost a soft growl emitted toward Murdoc who chuckled evilly in response. In this situation, it would've been a ball ache to sport a half hard-on, let alone an almost fully developed erection. Time on his own had really affected 2D, his sexual deprivation becoming unbearable, also making him very sensitive to any touch; his skin electric with every caress. 

Murdoc wouldn't have wiped the shit eating grin off his face for a millions pounds. He watched the little bastard squirm under his skilled fingers in his hair, buckle beneath his calloused hand and sharp nails oh so close to palming his crotch. 

The music was loud and drowned out the bulk of the boys' vulgar noises, Murdoc untangling his long fingers from the mess of blue locks and grabbing the singer's twig like wrists, his fingers closing from tip to tip. He lead his soft, pale hand directly to the zipper of the bassist's denim jeans and pressed 2D's palm down forcefully. 

Blushing crimson, the blue head could feel the painfully obvious outline of the satanist's developing erection. His fingers were spread wide across the front of Murdoc's crotch, fingertips pressing along the faint outline of erection, caressing ever so softly. 

Murdoc's eyelids fluttered closed, eyes rolling in their sockets. His spare hand had slipped up the singer's body and began to prod at the thin lips, the strong skin touching a bit of wetness as the blunette parted his lips for the other. 

"M-Muds, we should- we shouldn't-... not here..." The singer began to cough out, whining before he added a, "we should head for... for home now, Muds. We can-"

"I'm fuckin' you in the car. No fuckin' way am I waiting for aaaggggeeeessss in a bloody taxi to get in your jeans-"

"Hoo-oh shit..."

Murdoc, still with a tight hold of 2D's wrist, leaped off his stool and dragged a falling 2D along with him and in no time, stumbling for the door. 

As they reached the door, Murdoc pulled it open and allowed the singer to exit first before leaving himself and tugging the door shut. Not two steps beyond the door, Murdoc's right hand had found a home on the singer's arse in a tight grip, thumb grazing up and down to caress him through his jeans. The singer had seen Muds do this with various babes and was always envious - being in their situation was surreal; he was about to head into their rented car and get fucked by Murdoc Niccals. 

As the car dawned closer, so did the realisation of the situation. It had been a long time since 2D had partaken in any sexual congress, let alone have anal sex with a straight man. To make matters worse, the singer had no lube (he was certainly not expecting this to be the outcome of this evening), and he wasn't prepared to rely on Murdoc to have any either. Whatever. He'll make it work.

They'd finally got to their vehicle, Murdoc now brewing up a full hard-on, his attention on 2D's body completely, eyes running up and down it as if in some sort of trance. Tearing his eyes from his eye candy, Murdoc opened the driver door (they never locked the car, who cared?) and clambered in, his hand not leaving 2D's body. He rocked the seat back a little (clearly the bastard could've gone back further, but the lustful gaze he shot at 2D was enough to suggest why he hadn't) before allowing that predatory grin to return. 

"C'mon in baby, it's lovely and cosy in here..." Impatiently, Muds patted his lap as an invitation for 2D to join. 

Luckily, it was dark (around late midnight) and the satanist had parked away from most people, under a cover of trees that swayed in the soft spring breeze of night. It was chilly and 2D had goosebumps, the sound of music very faintly buzzing though his ears as he cocked his head and raised a thick brow. 

"I ain't gonna fit Mu-"

"Then you better make yourself fit. Don't worry baby, I'll make it real nice and easy. Come oonnnnn~" Murdoc's voice was croaky yet smooth like silk, his long tongue poking out of his lips to curve around his mouth before retreating again. 

Catching his upper lip between what was left of his teeth, 2D could no longer resist as his long legs clambered in, his head ducking down to enter the car without bumping himself. He sat straddled on Murdoc, legs either side of the bassist's. It was a hell of a squeeze, but was far from unpleasant. 

Unsure of what move to make next, 2D hovered above the other man's lap, knees supporting him as he began to adjust himself to comfort. 

"That just won't do..." the satanist added before slamming the singer down onto his lap, groaning deeply and earning a whine from his singer. Murdoc's hips began to circle underneath 2D's ass, causing a delicious friction that sent prickling pleasure surging up the blue haired man's body, mainly concentrated to his cock. 

Grasping onto the bassist's boney shoulders, 2D cried out multiple swear words, eyes hard shut and mouth hanging open, a row of crooked and missing bottom teeth on display to the satanist, who's eyes remained open, watching every move, every twitch the singer made and his cock tried to throb between the immense friction. 2D's hips had began rutting against Murdoc's in response the satanist's violent bucks and thrusts upward, Murdoc's cock pressed against the singer's pert ass, and the singers cock occasionally grinding against Murdoc's stomach as his hips came forward. 

Slipping two fingers between the wet, parted lips of his singer, Murdoc uttered a vulgar, "I bet you suck dick so fuckin' good, you little twink. You have no idea hoowww many times I've - haa! - I've wanted to shove you onto ya pretty little knees and fuuuuck your pretty little mouth into next Sunday." 

Seductively, the green digits began to push in and out of 2D's mouth, his lips clasping down on them as Murdoc fucked the gap between the singer's teeth with his index and middle finger. The singer's tongue curved around them, tasting the old alcohol and salt. He was too drunk and horny to give a fuck about the unpleasant taste as he rocked his hips to match the motion of the fingers, whimpering softly after every other push of his hips. 

"You'd look fuckin' greeeaaat in between my legs, ducked under the wheel with ya head bobbin'. Bet it wouldn't be the first time, huh?"

Shamefully, 2D shook his head, eyes cracking open only slightly to see the horny-as-fuck look on Murdoc's face, eyes half lidded, tongue lolling, teeth on display. Honestly, he looked like something beyond this world; so fucking animalistic and arousing. 

"Fu-uck... Let me, Muds. I'll do it- haahh! - I'll do it sooo good I promise..." 2D was already shifting downwards, sliding off Murdoc and allowing his knees to lower. He didn't need to wait for a response, he didn't want to. He wanted those long fingers in his hair, that crackling voice ringing in his ears as his mouth gets demolished.

The singer's desperation in his voice did fucking wonders for the bassist's cock as it practically begged for realise from its denim restraints. "You better do it fuckin' well. I don't get any whore to suck it for nothi-... ohhh fuck, Dents!"

The singer's lips had enveloped around the tented clothing, his tongue flicked over the apparent tip. The wetness seeped through the jeans, just so that Murdoc could feel it, but nowhere near anything like satisfactory. He allowed his mouth open a little more, taking more of the tent between his teeth, humming intensely as a pair of quivering hands nested in his hair either side of his head. 

Murdoc sucked in a large quantity of air though his teeth, hissing as he did so. His head tossed back against the headrest of his car seat, his fists closing a little more as he pushed his hips up into the hum, the vibration descending throughout his body. 

"Fuck 2D, if your going to - ah-hah - do it, don't... ffffuck around..." 

Murdoc's voice was dangerously low, and authority dripped like caramel from his lips. This was like a bullet to the head for 2D, instantly struck with a new level of surging lust coursing through his veins as his hand almost darted for the zipper, tugging it down along with the top half of Murdoc's jeans. The satanist shifted to allow the singer to do so. 

Of course Murdoc wasn't wearing underwear. Why did 2D expect anything other than that? Again, not that he was complaining. 

It had now become painfully apparent just what he was dealing with here. Someone who considered himself a sex god. Of course he was fucking hung like a horse. 

Allowing one hand to grasp the base of Murdoc's cock, 2D began to palm himself with the other slowly, slipping his fingers down his front as a little show for the other man, who was practically bathing in the sight. 

Pitch black eyes fluttered barely open up to look Murdoc deep in his dual coloured orbs, grinning mischievously as 2D's salivated tongue pressed against the twitching member, dragging upwards from the base to the tip, allowing his mouth to curve around and slip the tip into his mouth, tongue working in circles, cheeks hollowed. As if the singers jaw wasn't beautifully defined enough. 

Murdoc exhaled an embarrassingly high pitched whine, voice shaking and broken as the head of blue hair sunk down deeper, the fingers in the hair pushing him further and further down until it prodded at the other man's throat. 2D's fingers worked the space he couldn't satisfy with his mouth, twisting in the same motion as his tongue. 

It was safe to say that 2D was well trained in this category. Murdoc smirked at the thought of the singer's little secret.

"I betcha go down... on allll the pretty boys backstage after a - fuck...- after a show. Swallow 'em like your fucking pills." 

Murdoc's sweet talk drew out a groan from the singer, sending - yet again - another heavenly vibration down Murdoc's shaft, resulting in him bucking upwards into the blue head's mouth a little too much, causing the singer to heave forward as he gagged.

The bassist's head was light, he felt so high. With one last throb, he grabbed a little tighter onto 2D's hair, tugging him off his dick with a pop. 

"Keep goin' like that and I'll cum early and leave you hard as maths."

2D giggled at Murdoc's association with maths being as hard as the cock between his legs as of current. His face was already a fucking mess; eyes watering, a string of saliva dripping from his chin, a few strands still connected to the bassist's cock. His eyes were foggy and breathing quickened, want plastering his face like wet wall paint. 

"Turn around, get your knickers off and get your arse up here Dents, you little slut."

2D met the statement with a pout.  
"I haven't even given ya half a blowie yet-"

"-if you want me to cum in nought point six seconds then continue."

The singer shook his head hard, eyes widening a little in worry. No way was he going to miss out on the full package. 

Sliding his hands off Murdoc, 2D kneeled up as hard as the steering wheel would allow him and maintained eye contact with the other as slowly, 2D swayed his hips from side to side and unzipped his fly. 2D didn't know he could be quite this seductive, but the reaction he got from Murdoc was worth the try. The other groaned deeply at the sight, as if he could see something really delicious and couldn't wait to get a taste. 

With a struggle, 2D had managed to shimmy out of his skin tight jeans as he clambered back onto the other man, this time with his back pressed against Murdoc's chest and looking out of windscreen. 

"You almost did what I told you to do..." Murdoc commented, long fingers slipping down the warm, thin frame of the other. 

Once again Murdoc shoved his hips upward and forced 2D's hips downwards to meet in the middle. The friction was far more intense; 2D could feel Murdoc's hard cock wedged between his legs, the only thing in the way being the navy blue underwear that sat loosely on 2D's body as the other man's fingers tugged them downward, exposing a neat nest of well maintained blue hairs.

As Murdoc lowered the boxers down 2D's legs, 2D's erection twitched as it stood to attention, cold air wafting around it. A crimson blush plastering the boy's face, as he started to somehow feel very self conscious all of a sudden. 

Murdoc grinned a shit eating grin, looking over the other's shoulder, hungry eyes feasting upon the sight before him. He'd seen 2D in nude before, but that had been while he was in a vegetable state. The circumstances were far different. 

"Got lube, my darlin'?" Murdoc requested surprisingly kindly, a hand of his running up and down 2D's side, another clutched firmly onto a fairly plump cheek of 2D's behind. The simple gestures had the blue head panting like a bitch in heat. 

"N-No, I uh" Nervously, 2D's eyes explored anything but Murdoc's face, who tutted expectingly. 

"I thought fags carried the stuff 'round like an alcoholic's flask..."

Shaking his head, 2D reached his hand behind him and felt around for Murdoc's cock, grabbing hold of it and pumping slowly up and down. He wasn't sure what possessed him to crave doing such actions, but he was doing it. And the reaction he got was worth gold. 

Emitting a growl of pleasure, Murdoc leaned into the crook of 2D's neck, opened his mouth and wrapped his lips around the pale skin, biting and licking and sucking at his neck, occasionally moving to a different place to start again.

Tossing his head to the side allowed Murdoc more access, which 2D craved as he moaned and squirmed, rocking in Murdoc's lap in a similar rhythm to his pumping wrist. 

"Baby...?" Murdoc asked (moaned) into 2D's neck, nudging his hips against the soft hand with every movement. 2D moaned in response, eyes shut and focused. "I got an idea for stuuuffffffffff we can... use in-instead of lube. But I need ya to trust me, love. Can ya do that?"

Nodding frantically, 2D released his hand and turned his head a little to look at Murdoc's face, who was slightly tinted in red.

"You ever been eaten out before?-" Murdoc asked, barely able to finish his sentence before 2D moaned a vulgar:

"Fuck! Do it, shit! Please..."

Murdoc certainly did not need telling twice as he thread his long fingers back into the blue locks, pushing his head roughly forward past the wheel, resulting in 2D's bare ass at almost eye level for Murdoc, on display. 

The anticipation was torture. The mere thought of Murdoc's monstrously lengthy tongue fucking him was enough to put 2D on the brink of ejaculation. So being bent over in preparation made 2D's legs quiver in lust for the man to fill him up. 

"You fuckin' whorrrreeeee, Dents." Murdoc grunted before lowering his mouth and firmly biting 2D's ass cheek, hard enough to leave a mark for sure. The sound passing 2D's lips was enough to clarify that. 

At this point, the blue boy was gagging for it as he cried a choked "Mu-Muds please don't tease! No more... no more teas-"

2D's chin dropped down, disabling him from making any sound apart from a desperately lustful whine as the tip of Murdoc's tongue began to run gentle circles around 2D's rim. Instinctively, the singer clenched, shoving his behind out further onto Murdoc's long tongue, but by only a little bit. Murdoc would take his time. 

"Ah-haa!! Muds please go- mmnghh - go deeper ~" 2D's hips swayed back and forth as he begged, desperate for a little more. 

All at once, Murdoc shoved his entire tongue in, slipping it down the well salivated area. He'd make 2D's begging ass regret pleading so hard. 

A high pitched groan escaped 2D, shifting in discomfort as the tongue curled inside him, a jolt of pain surging through his body at every minor movement. "Muds! I'm not stretched!"

An evil chuckle vibrated from Murdoc's body to 2D's as a pale hand slipped around to grab a handful of greasy black hair to try and stabilize the moment of Murdoc's head so that the singer could get comfortable. The bassist wasn't having that, and worked against 2D's weak hand, which remained in his hair. 

Murdoc began to flick the tip of his tongue up and down deep within his band member, earning a pleasured cry as the pain began to suddenly be replaced by a much stronger feeling.

"Y-Yes, there! Fuck, fuck, fuck, do that again!!" The hand clutched onto the raven hair, pushing the head into his ass a little more just to make a point. Surprisingly, Murdoc complied. 

Honestly, Murdoc was surprised at how not-vanilla-or-innocent 2D was, and how vocal he was. Murdoc could dirty talk anyone into sex, but 2D moaned and begged like it was his god given right to. 

Retreating his tongue, Murdoc ignored the sad whimpers of disapproval from the other, grinning as he gave 2D's ass a firm smack. Clearly 2D enjoyed that.

"Do ya feel 'stretched' enough for somethin' a little bigger yet, m'love??" Murdoc questioned, caressing his calloused thumb across the smooth, untouched skin of his singer's ass. 

It was only then 2D was truly nervous about the situation. He'd sat in a fair amount of dicks in his time, but nothing anywhere near the size of Murdoc. His biggest was probably half an inch smaller than Murdoc at an impressive 7.5 inches, but Murdoc exceeded that length. Even with the amount of saliva coating his hole, 2D still knew that entry wouldn't be easy. 

"Ye-Yeah... I fink it'll do, jus' was be a little careful, 'kay?"

Murdoc groaned in bliss at 2D's vulnerable demeanor as he lifted his hand to pull 2D back into his lap from his precarious position over the wheel. He shifted a hand in front of the bluehead's face, palm splayed wide. 

"Spit." 

2D complied, giving himself a couple of seconds to gather saliva in his mouth before (fairly) nearly spitting into Murdoc's palm. He groaned an indistinctive "good~" of some description, before lifting his hand to his own face and spitting much more filthily, creating a significant amount more than 2D thanks to his inhumanely long tongue. Finally, he lowered his spit covered palm to his cock and gave it a few quick pumps, his fingers and dick now sodden with saliva and he pushed his index finger into 2D without any kind of warning. 

2D, feeling a little deprived of attention from Murdoc for a minute, tossed his head back to rest on Murdoc's shoulder as the digit slipped in and out, twisting and exploring as 2D's tight muscle clenched around Murdoc's finger. 

Adding in another finger slowly, Murdoc muttered a, "I'm gonna fuck ya so hard, make sure you can't walk in the morning~"

As his fingers began to scissor inside of 2D, Murdoc's hand crept around and held the base of the singer's cock in a firm grip, hand sliding up and down slowly. 2D could feel nothing but Murdoc, his body all over him, hands everywhere, fingers stretching him. The steering wheel 2D had been clutching had become slippery from his sweat, knuckles white from the immense grip. Such dirty noises oozed from 2D's throat and into Murdoc's brain, straight to his dick driving him insane. 

"Murdoc, f-fuuckkk! Fuck me now please, plea-aassee~" Both of the singer's hands had moved from the steering wheel and had ended up once again, both intertwined in Murdoc's hair, tugging and pulling frantically as his body rocked on the fingers.

"2D if I start, I'll fuck you so hard. Whether you're ready or not is irrelevant to me, I'm gonna fuck you hard and you won't be able to move by the morning so are ya sure?"

"Fuck me, Murdoc! Don't stop, fuck me 'til I'm sore!"

That was more than enough of a go ahead for Murdoc, as he pulled his fingers out, and positioned his cock just under an elevated 2D before slowly lowering him downwards. As the tip entered, the two let out a harmonious pair of cries. 2D had underestimated how much this would hurt as he was slowly being pushed down further, he felt like he was being split in two. 

Murdoc on the other hand was in pure bliss, his fairly untouched cock sunk into 2D's tight hole with a squeeze, the clenching muscle throbbing around his dick was ecstasy. He did observe 2D's less comfortable position, responding with a, "Once you've sat completely, you can adjust and it'll feel good-"

"Will it ev-even fit?! Jesus..." Sweat beads formed along 2D's hairline, shifting his hips at the halfway point. 

"'Course it'll fit! Look,"

With that, 2D was forcefully shoved the whole way onto Murdoc, as the green man grunted in pleasure, the other whaling in pain. 

Frantically lashing his legs out, 2D cried a collection of sharp "Owowow!!! Stoooppp!!"s, the splitting pain causing little tears to well in his eyes. 

"I told you..." Murdoc uttered sweetly into 2D's ear, his tongue tracing the outer part of it. Steadily, Murdoc began to push his hips upward further, before pulling out a little, repeating the process once more, 2D continuous screeching in pain. 

Lust began to pool within the satanist's belly, the slow, tight movement around his cock proving to be too teasing for him, as he nested his head in the crook of the other's neck and groaned a, "I'm sorry in advance for this..."

Before 2D could question Murdoc, he felt a pair of hands grasping in a vice like grip on his hips, shoving him upward and slamming him back down, hips meeting in the middle as he did it again and again, 2D's legs reaching out for any sort of balance but failing to do so as his behind continued to get pounded. Pain swarmed the lower half of his body as he felt the hot, pleasured breath of Murdoc against his neck, moaning as he relentlessly fucked his friend mercilessly. 

2D could barely choke out a scream, his throat clenched as he fought for breath over the drill beneath him. It had gotten to the point where 2D was on the brink of sobbing, before an indescribably pleasurable feeling shot up his body, making his muscles clench around Murdoc's dick as he let out an unexpected cry of pleasure before he was pounded again, resulting in the same outcome. 

"Fuck, yes!! Do - Hahhhh!! - Do... ag-again!!" It was almost impossible to spit out a whole sentence, the dick slamming into him knocking his words out of his mouth as he spread his legs wider, leaning forward a little. 

"There ya go, ya fucking slut. Is that good??" With Murdoc's words, he added a sharp bite to 2D's neck, sucking hard as the two rocked the car back and forth, 2D now bouncing on Murdoc without any extra guidance, but Murdoc gave it anyway for the sake of leaving bruises on 2D's hips. The wet sound of skin slapping against skin was disgustingly delightful and only intensified the situation and Murdoc uttered dirty nothings into 2D's saliva sodden ear. 

Reaching a hand down, 2D began to furiously jerk his cock in the same motion as his bouncing, Murdoc's hips knocking 2D's hand up and down his own cock. The pleasure from both Murdoc's dick and his own sent shock-wave-like surges of pleasure straight to his cock and prostate and he whimpered an almost pathetic, "Muds, I'm-"

"-no ya fuckin' not..." With that, Murdoc grasped both of 2D's arms and tugged them away from his southern regions before pulling out of 2D completely, earning an irritated yowl from the singer. Murdoc, also close to climax, shoved 2D forward over the steering wheel and pinned his arms to the dashboard, his chest pressing against the car horn as it began to honk relentlessly. In any other situation, this would've pissed Murdoc off and scared 2D, but not now, not with their cocks rock solid, twitching and dripping with pre-cum. 

Shifting to position himself behind the singer perfectly, Murdoc lined his cock up once more before shoving in and without remorse, thrusting harder and harder into 2D again, shifting the car with every push. Murdoc leaned over 2D, one hand holding both of 2D's arms in front of him and the other delivering a sharp slap to 2D's over simulated behind, earning a desperate yelp for more from the other, and boy did Murdoc deliver. 

Never did 2D think he would ever be fucked and spanked over the wheel of a rented car by Murdoc, and never before had 2D thought it to be so fucking appealing. Any moment now, 2D thought he could cum untouched. A loud groan emmited from deep with Murdoc, and 2D knew he was going to be finished soon. 

"I'm gon-gonna cum in you..."

2D would've approved if he wasn't too busy screaming and moaning into the dashboard like a whore, bent over, cock spilling. 

Murdoc wasn't lying, he came fucking hard, the hand that had previously been spanking 2D snaked around to toss the bluehead off as his hips began to spasm as he filled the other up. It wasn't the most pleasant feeling for 2D, but he too was cumming too hard to care, his seed spilling over Murdoc's fingers as his muscles squeezed the cock inside him, crying out and tossing his head back, a string of drool hanging from his mouth. 

The two lay in that position completely spent for a good five minutes, before Murdoc slipped out of 2D, his flaccid dick hitting his thigh as the singer remained still, cum seeping out of his hole. 

"Go on, shift. Get in the back and sleep or something before ya sober up." Murdoc's voice was tired, his head resting lazily on the headrest with his arms drooped at his sides. 

Nodding, 2D collected a couple of items of his clothing (t-shirt and boxers) from beneath him and scampered into the back, slipping on the items of clothing as he did so. 

The two sat in silence for what must've been half an hour or so, basking in the after glow. 

They were sobering up, Murdoc especially. The realization began to dawn on him. 

"What the fuck did we just do?"

They both sat, wide eyed in silence in the dim light. Things wouldn't be the same again.


	2. Bathroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2D doesn't remember the events of the night before but Murdoc does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DID IT. I DID ANOTHER CHAPTER IN LIKE 3 HOURS ARE YOU PROUD?? 
> 
> also, this is set around the time of Do Ya Thing but it has twists okay 
> 
> Tell me if I make mistakes blah blah blah

2D woke abruptly, his head darting upward. That was a mistake. The aftermath of the alcohol made his head pang in pain, blurring his vision as he threw a hand up to massage his temples. 

He'd woken up in his bed. Neatly tucked in wearing pajama bottoms and an ill fitting long sleeved top which he'd owned since he was 16. 2D fought to remember anything, but he sure as hell didn't recall going to bed. 

Steadily lowering his head back down, 2D gave a moment of concentration to try to recall the events of last evening. He could remember before he got drunk: he and Murdoc chatting as they both got ready in the bathroom, getting in the car and listening to Stevie Wonder's 'Superstitious' on repeat because Murdoc had claimed it was good car driving music - whatever that meant. 

He could remember entering the bar, the stench of booze and drugs flooding his nose. 

Beyond that was a mystery, but 2D knew he hadn't gone to bed last night. 

Sighing, 2D glanced over sleepily at his alarm clock. 11:43. He must've slept through it again. 

Rising once again, 2D swung his mile long legs out of bed, halting almost instantly as an almost familiar jolt of pain stirred within him, his entire behind aching as he moved. 

Well that was new. 2D didn't usually pick up or get picked up by guys, especially not with Murdoc hanging around. Struggling for a conclusion, 2D shook his head, deciding that it must've been a fling in the bathroom before he left or something. A very hard, fast paced fling. 

2D didn't bother to get changed or neaten up his appearance, as he swung open his door and stumbled out. As he walked past the bathroom, he considered brushing his teeth but decided against it. It would make his breakfast waste odd. 

Once he's reached Noodle's door, he gave it a knock, cringing as the loud noise reverberated through his head painfully. He waited a little while for a response before cracking the door and peeking in. Noodle wasn't in, she must've been up and about already. 2D grinned before shutting the door and continuing onward. 

He glanced over Murdoc's door. If Murdoc was as hungover as him, there would be no way he'd take kindly to being awakened, so smartly, 2D shook his head and walked away. 

It was a drag walking (falling) down the stairs, every step drawing out pain from both his head and behind. 2D wondered if Murdoc had known about it, or approved of it. Seeing as this was gay sex, 2D thought that was probably unlikely.

Making his way into the kitchen, 2D explored the fridge, looking for any remains of a breakfast he could scoff before Murdoc called everyone in for practice. 

A tyrannical thud came creeping closer to 2D, not noticing Russel had entered the kitchen. He bent down to reach the milk, crying out before quickly standing upright. Holy fuck he was sore, now Russ knew about it. His face blushed pink as he kept his focus on the innards of the fridge. 

"Hey man, you good?" Russel asked with concern. That man and Noodle were far too good to be in the same band as Murdoc and himself. 

Spinning on his heel, 2D faced Russ and grinned. "Yeah I'm good! Why are ya...?" 2D cocked his head as Russel's face turned flushed pale. 

"Uhh, 2D dude, did ya look in the mirror this morning? I don't mean too sound rude or anything but... " Russel tapped one side of his neck with a thick finger. 

2D's own hand darted up to his neck, feeling the skin before hissing in pain and jolting his hand away. Eyes widening, 2D dashed past Russel and sprinted up the stairs two at a time, ignoring the throbbing pain of both his head and arse combined. 

Finally making it to the bathroom in record speed, 2D burst through the door, instantly halting in his tracks. 

Murdoc stood in front of the mirror, head cocked as he examined a couple of hickeys peppering his neck. 2D could only count three, but Murdoc looked down right pissed about it. He swung his head around to glare at 2D, spitting out a harsh, 

"No one ever told you it was a good idea to fucking knock, you wotsit! I'll-" The satanist froze, eyes staring at the skin of 2D's exposed chest and neck. He let out a huff of disbelief, shaking his head. 

No longer able to wait 2D took a couple of steps forward to look in the mirror, mouth dropping in disbelief. 

Hickeys and teeth marks dominated the left side of his neck, back and chest as well as a few on the right. Purple and green bruises made their was all the way up 2D's jawline to beyond the coverage of his low necked shirt, the ones at the back considerably worse than the ones at the front. Just to add to the mix, within the extremely high concentration of hickeys, sharp, deep teeth marks were scabbing and sore, a couple still fresh and glistening. 2D looked like he'd been crushed with a fucking car again, his mouth moved for words but none came out. 

"Damn 2D. How ya gonna cover them up?" Murdoc wore the most smug smirk known to mankind.   
"Ya hurtin'?"

2D turned his head to look at Murdoc in confusion, responding with a, "'s non o' your business!!"

"Oh I think you'll find that it is..."

"No Muds! I don' remember what 'appened last night and I don't wan' you gettin' involved!" 2D had some nerve to be responding to Murdoc like that, but honestly, a sock in the face would be nothing considering the rest of the pain he was rolling in. 

"I remember it all, if you'd like me to share. You were very well behaved. I mean, apart from the noise." Murdoc's eyes were eating the sight before him, hands begging to be on that lean body again to show 2D all of the places he'd been. Make him remember. 

"I don' get it! Tell me Muds, please!" 2D didn't fail to notice the eyes on him. Murdoc looked...different. He looked somewhat alive as apposed to looking completely dead in the mornings. 

Murdoc chucked, walking a couple if steps closer to 2D.   
"Ya really can't just put two pieces of a puzzle together can ya, dullard? Hah. Well, I'll just have to spell it out for you..." He stopped to move even closer, 2D backing up as his behind hit the sink. One step closer and Murdoc was looming over him, hands on either side of the sink, boxing 2D into a very tight area with little room between the two. 

"We were sat in the bar," Murdoc's voice had become husky and dangerous, and 2D swore he knew that voice. "We played a little game," Murdoc's breath was vile as it bounced back into 2D's face with the lack of room. "You started to get all frisky," Murdoc was now at 2D's ear, whispering. "Then I took you back to the car," 2D let out a shaky breath as Murdoc nipped the bluehead's earlobe. "And you rode my dick like a fucking cowboy, then I bent you over and fucked you into the steering wheel like the fucking whore you are."

2D hated the fact that his breath hitched, hated the fact that his dick threatened to stand to attention, hated that fact god did he wish he remembered last night. 

"Satan, I'd fuck you so hard against this sink right now if I hadn't fucked you raw last night. But I guess just a blowjob will do-"

"I'm not suckin' your dick..." 2D didn't know if he meant that, he didn't know whether he wanted to resist. 

"Didn't have a problem with it last night, baby." 

2D softly groaned, his head tilting back and eye lids half lidded. Murdoc took this as a go ahead to thrust his hips against 2D's, grinding his half hard-on into 2D's, finding himself in the same situation. 

"N-No Muds. I'm not-"

"-then I'll just dry hump the fuck out of you until you cum in your favorite pajamas." 

The situation sounded so appealing, but so wrong. This was Murdoc! He was his frontman and nothing more! What happened last night was a mistake... But the way Murdoc's hips rolled into his, the way he spoke with a rough lust to his words, 2D was beginning to find it difficult to resist, he was already mewling and groaning quietly. 

"Tell ya what, pretty boy. Suck my dick and I'll toss ya off. Even finger you too if ya want." 2D could feel Murdoc's almost fully erect cock ploughing into his desperately. 2D clenched his fists. What the hell, it wasn't the first time. Fuck it. 

Bucking his hips into Murdoc's drew out a long groan from both as 2D finally responded with a, "Fine, jus' be careful, I'm still sore..."

"You won't be when I find that spot that makes you moan like a little bitch."

"Fuckin' hell Murdoc..."

If they were going to do this, 2D felt it was necessary to mention the wide open door, only to have Murdoc respond with, "Then you better stay fucking quiet, you big mouthed slut!"

"Ya won't be callin' me that when my mouth's aroun' your big cock, will ya?" 2D almost, gasped at his own words, eyes widening and he flushed pink. 2D certainly did not roll for dirty talk, but whatever gods out there were on his side for this one.

Murdoc let out a, "Shit, I'm gonna fuck you so hard for that one day. Get on ya fuckin' knees and do ya job." 

Playfully, 2D shoved Murdoc back, a grin breaking out on his face, his tongue poking out of the gap. Murdoc growled at 2D, adoring his mischievous behavior. He was less needy than last night, had a little more control. It was refreshing and fucking arousing for the bassist, as he tilted his head and said, 

"Yanno, we never kissed last night... Much of a kisser, Dents?"

"Hell of a kisser." 

Grabbing a more than generous fistful of blue hair, Murdoc tugged 2D in and began to attack his mouth, 2D working instinctively and kissing back hard. No lips, just teeth clashing and tongues down each other's throats, both panting within seconds of the kiss. 

All four hands were roaming anywhere, grabbing what they could, touching whatever made the other moan. Their kiss was hungry and filthy, disgusting in fact. Bad breath on even worse breath, lip biting and tongue sucking, breathing in whatever they could gasp, mostly the vile breath of the other. The two were truly revolting. 

2D broke the kissed to maul Murdoc's jawline with his mouth, hopefully leaving some fresh marks for the other. His mouth carried him downwards, dragging his chin down Murdoc's neck, down his chest and to his lower stomach as 2D slid smoothly onto his knees, staring up at Murdoc with glassy eyes, lips agar as his chin rested on Murdoc's clothed crotch, dick solid and twitching. 

Murdoc's fist had returned to 2D's hair, his other hand resting by his side as he pushed his hips forward with a grunt, his green tinted skin coated with saliva. 

2D mouthed the clothed dick, humming down as Murdoc tugged his hair, sending wonderful vibrations through his body. 2D's eyes were shut as he let the remaining teeth graze the outline of Murdoc's dick, who groaned in annoyance. 

"2D, I swear..."

"Alright, alright." 2D's once again made eye contact with the other man as he flicked his tongue over the zipper, tugging in down with the side of his mouth. He pushed the jeans down only slightly, enough for Murdoc's erection to spring forth and tap 2D's cheek. 

Smirking, 2D kissed the tip before revealing his tongue, pressing it flat against the underside of Murdoc's shaft, sliding it back and forth. Murdoc sucked in a shaky breath, his moans hitching before they could escape his mouth

"Holy shit, Muds... Did I tell you how fuckin' big you were in the car?"

"Stop chatting you fuckin' brat and put that gob to better use."

2D didn't need to be told twice as he opened his mouth around Murdoc's cock as allowed his mouth to ease over almost all of it. The bassist watched wide-eyed, did this little fuckhead even have a gag reflex? 

2D's tongue curved perfectly around Murdoc's girth, cheeks sucking inward and hollowing as he pulled out nearly the whole way, then very slowly slid down again, moaning lewdly around the cock, carrying it through Murdoc's body. 

"Oh fuck, 2D~" the hand tightened in his hair, pulling the other back and forth on his dick, 2D taking all that Murdoc would give. This was different from last night, it wasn't sloppy and drunk. This was 2D working Murdoc's dick. This was 2D meaning business, doing his job and he was damn good at it. 

Just to experiment, Murdoc held the bluehead still and began to roughly fuck his hips in and out of 2D's dripping mouth. 2D, eyes hard shut, let out a filthy, desperate moan around the dick, begging for Murdoc to fuck harder. 

"Filthy little ~ hahh! Fuck, you're getting off on this ain't ya, yo-you kinky shit..."

2D moaned something rather loudly, but the relentless cock in his mouth thankfully chocked it away. Murdoc could feel his climax fast approaching as he thrust a couple more times before pulling out, 2D's hands instantly reaching up to jerk Murdoc off. 

"Yes! Fuck - cum on my fuckin' face, Murdoc!" 2D moaned out probably a little too loudly as his mouth opened wide, tongue out, eyes hard shut hoping to catch some in this mouth too. 

The combination of the words and the sight before him were to blame for his hard climax, spilling his seed all over the other's face and, luckily for 2D, in his mouth. 

Once the other had finished, 2D opened his eyes, a red tint to his face and a smug grin, glancing up at Murdoc in pleasure. 

"God ya look fuckin' pretty like that." Murdoc added, running a hard through the blue hair before pulling him up by it. 

"My turn now, Muds!" He demanded brushing his knees off a little. 

Without warning, Murdoc slammed 2D over the sink, the arousal over taking the pain as his cock pressed against his trousers as Murdoc bent over him, the two having a good view of one and other in the mirror, 2D's cum covered mug, desperate and begging for Murdoc.

Shoving his fingers in 2D's face, Murdoc forced the singer's mouth down on them, grunting as he did so. 2D, using his questionable skill, sucked on the fingers, coating them in saliva. The two were well aware of the lube in the cupboard, that didn't necessarily mean they wanted to use it. They had saliva after all. 

"Gooood~" Murdoc purred into 2D's ear, his spare hand forcing down the loose pajama bottoms and exposing 2D's red and bruised ass and throbbing cock. There were hard marks on his hips. Murdoc's hand marks. He softly grazed his fingers over the red cheek of 2D's behind before forcing his hand down hard, slapping the already sore skin. 

2D whimpered in masochistic pleasure, fingers still forced between his teeth, spreading his legs a little more for Murdoc who hummed in approval. 

"You ready-"

"Yes! Please just..." 2D was a little embarrassed about his neediness, but he begged nonetheless. 

"Tell me how fuckin' desperate you are..."

"Oh my fuckin' jesus, soooo desperate, fuck me wi' those fuckin' fingers, Muds!"

Tearing his fingers away from 2D's mouth, he slipped one in, slowly at first until he was knuckle deep. A groan tore from 2D as he tossed his head back, the long fingers instantly pressing down on 2D's prostate as he squirmed and bucked his hips, cock grinding against the sink in delicious friction. 

"Moreeee~"

Murdoc complied, pushing in another. 2D clenched around the digits, pain begging to come more apparent. The bassist observed this, wrapping his hand around 2D's seeping cock and rubbing softly. 

Clearly 2D had forgotten about the staying quiet thing, his head tossed back and crying out for more, or for Murdoc to go harder or faster, telling Murdoc how fucking wonderful his cum tasted.

Murdoc fucked harder with his fingers, pumped faster with his hand, every word fueling his need more.

It didn't take long for 2D to cum, no warning, just a lewd moan before he exploded in Murdoc's hands, bucking hips, clenching his tight ring of muscle, cum covering Murdoc's hand.

"Coulda said, Dents." Murdoc complained, still leaning over a wasted 2D, panting and drooling all over the sink. 

With that, Murdoc took a step back and grinned at the scene, giving 2D a little slap on the arse again before doing up his fly and heading for the door. 

2D spun his head to look at Murdoc, who licked some of the cum off his hand before adding a, "Thanks for the blowjob, faceache." Winking as he disappeared through the door way. 

"Holy fuck..." 2D muttered in the silence of the bathroom, dirty and bent over the sink. 

They would sort this through another time.


	3. Plant Power.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Murdoc wants a party and 2D is invited. Sex and drugs and rock 'n' roll. 
> 
> Apart from no rock 'n' roll. 
> 
> Just sex and drugs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another long one for you poo farts. 
> 
> I honestly love you people so much I get so excited when I get comments and kudos it's a bit pathetic really, so thank you my friends : ))
> 
> Drugs in this because they're hot af don't @ me. 
> 
> Also, do say if you want another chapter and gimmie some ideas, they're always welcome. 
> 
> Please tell me if I make mistakes blah blah b l a h it's midnight here and I'm tired. 
> 
> Love you.

A party. 

Of all the fucking things Murdoc has ever wanted, 'a party' always came out on the top of 2D's 'if-I-wanted-to-die-in-minus-eight-point-six-seconds' list. On this list, 2D held a range of activities:  
• Poke a homeless pitball   
• Drink through an exhaust pipe like a straw  
•Have a party with Murdoc Niccals...

The usual.

Sat at the end of his bed, 2D nestled his long fingers into his hair. He wasn't sure why Murdoc wanted a party, perhaps a birthday thing, but his birthday had been and gone. 

2D just didn't get it. 

Murdoc had mentioned inviting a bunch of musicians that had featured in their songs through the years, but Russel argued about having it more personal, so Noodle could make more friends and stay in touch. Bless that man. 

2D admittedly agreed with Russ, before Murdoc scooped up an old, crumpled scrap of paper and began to read the guest list out. It was all well and good, before Murdoc spoke the dreaded name, "Paula,"

The singer spluttered, nervously holding a hand out at Murdoc. "As in... Poo Crack...?"

Cocking a rather confused brow and tilting he head, Murdoc responded with a, "Yeah okay, Dents. You do you and stop doing so many drugs-"

"-no I mean' Paula Cracker! My ex, tha' one ya shagged?"

"Ugly one?"

"Yeh."

"Old guitarist?-"

"-Murdoc..."

"Problem?" the bassist began piercing 2D with narrowed, challenging eyes. 2D was scared. 

"N-No." he lied. Of course there was a fucking problem. Why the fuck-

"Good 'cus I was joking."

An irresistible sigh of relief loudly intruded past 2D's lips. He watched quietly as Murdoc considered inviting more people before shaking his head and glancing up to 2D, who looked away. 

"I think we have enough people. Fuckface, you can tag along if you have a laugh. If you're the miserable cock in the corner then you can piss off and play your banjo in your room." Murdoc spitefully added. 

2D was slightly surprised by Murdoc's invitation. Well, Murdoc's version on an invitation. Usually he would just - well - sit in his room and play his banjo over the thumping music from downstairs, trying to ignore drunken beings clambering about all over the place. A secretive smile emerged on the singer's face. Maybe this could be okay...

...but that was this morning. It was now the evening, and soon approaching was the dreaded alcohol and drug fest that Murdoc was oh so eccentric about. 

Eyes flicking over to the clock, 2D observed that only twenty five painful minutes remained until the house started to flood with guests. A flicker of excitement came alive inside the blue head as a smirk tugged at his lips, barely noticeable. Although it really was the last thing he felt like doing, 2D couldn't help but feel a little excited. Who knows how wasted he'd get tonight, if at all. For all he knew, Murdoc may only want him there to clean away empty cups and pick up flopped bodies on the ground. 

One thing the singer could guarantee is attractive people. And many of them. It had been a while since his and Murdoc's, uh, moments of intimacy. A couple of weeks had past, slightly over that, and to be honest, nothing had really changed. 2D had left the bathroom (put on a thick scarf) and headed down to practice. He didn't know know what exactly he expected; perhaps a bit of awkwardness and tension, but the two had no real romantic attraction to each other. If anyone was given the opportunity to bang Murdoc, they would take it. After all, he was Murdoc, and 2D did find him oddly attractive, perhaps in a little more than just a lustful way. 

But even the excruciatingly arousing mental images from previous events seemed not to for fill the singer's sexual desires for more. Nonetheless, it was enough for the wank bank up until now. With a little luck, 2D could find someone and get a mediocre blowjob tonight. That'll do for now.

Sighing, 2D felt a little refreshed about the situation. He swung his legs off the bed, standing up with a stumble before heading to the nearest mirror, which just so happened to be the bathroom, and cleaning up his appearance before heading downstairs to finish up the remains of the needed bedding for later.

It was going to be a long night. 

•~•~•~•

Half ten. Half ten in the evening. 

2D, no matter how much his eyes scattered the packed rooms, hadn't seen Murdoc anywhere. 

Well, to be fair, the singer hadn't really moved, instead had been caught up with a large group of fantastic musicians that knew his name and played his game, all chatting to him, all asking how things are going. There wasn't much the blue head could do but grasp his margarita in a tight fist and hope for it all to be over. 

To be honest, 2D didn't know why he expected anything more from Murdoc. He was probably just late. Two hours late. 

2D wasn't sure how long he'd been talking to this specific woman for, he didn't even know who she was. She was pretty, so he assumed that she'd just been a producer for one of the musicians here that Murdoc deemed attractive enough to pull. 

"Oh and that reminds me," she spoke, 2D retuning into the conversation. "I've gotta go and find the others! They left me for two minutes and here I am talking your ear off!"

Yes. Yes she was. 

"Oh right, okay. Well, it was good talkin' with ya!" 2D responded quickly, desperate for the conversation to just be over. He took a long sip of his drink as she continued. 

"We'll be in the back room smoking all sorts if you wanna tag along..." the woman dragged a finger seductively up 2D's front, her claw like crimson nails catching the fabric. 

Well, why the hell not. 

Grinning at the woman's suggestive behavior (which he didn't at all care for), he replied with a "sure", allowing the woman to take his hand and drag him through the thick of the party. 

The room was the old downstairs bathroom. It was fairly spacey, and absolutely nothing like a bathroom. Not many people knew about it, as it had no significant use without a toilet or bath or anything really. As they travelled through the kitchen, 2D noticed that a sheet had been pinned in the doorway to compensate for the lack of a door. She dragged him in through the sheet, the first thing to hit the blue head was the overwhelming amount of smoke and vapor from god knows what he was now passively breathing in like oxygen. 

He let out a pathetic cough, his tongue poking out of his mouth from between his teeth. The woman seem to be unfazed by the amount of smoke as 2D allowed his eyes to adjust to the candlelit room. Soft music played, 2D couldn't determine the creators, but it wasn't bad music. 

His eyes fell upon one particular person. Murdoc. 

The bassist was sat amongst the circle of drugged up musicians, a beautiful (but unknown) woman next to him and some disinterested man on the opposite side who carefully passed around a bong and lighter, taking a few puffs himself. 

2D felt a kick of adrenaline in his gut as Murdoc hummed in appreciation upon seeing the singer enter the room, his tongue curling out of his mouth and his eyes wavered over his and the woman's bodies. Murdoc shifted from his cross legged sitting to stretch his legs out and prop himself up on his elbows, taking in a better look. 

The blue head had failed to notice his staring until the woman jolted his wrist and said, "C'mon let's join!" 

2D nodded quietly, looking away from the bassist to sit down. 

The woman dragged him to the floor, four people away from Murdoc on his right. There was a total of twelve people not including himself. A small group, but they all seemed comfortable apart from, of course, 2D. 

"Hey dents."

2D had barely caught Murdoc's raspy voice, but when he did, it caught him by surprise. Mentally scrambling for words, the singer avoided too much eye contact and responded, 

"I han't seen ya all evenin'! Where have ya been?" he chocked out like a child, complaining almost. 

An unpredictable chuckle escaped Murdoc's lips as his orbs stared down the singer with flashing, glistening teeth. 

"Just, yanno..." The bassist halted, being handed the green bong by the man next to him, lighting the bowl before inhaling deeply through the mouthpiece. Without pulling away, he exhaled, smoke flooding out of his nostrils and sides of his mouth before allowing himself to inhale again, repeating the process.

The speciation was captivating, and 2D no longer cared about where Murdoc had been. The singer watched almost in shame as Murdoc's eyes fluttered shut, his throat bobbing, smoke engulfing his attire, humming into the mouthpiece before pulling it away. Tossing his head back, Murdoc allowed his lips to open with a pop, smoke effortlessly wafting out of his throat as his chest deflated.

2D's lips had parted, mouth dry in anticipation as Murdoc's eyes slowly reopened, a red haze blanketing his whites as he glanced over at the singer again. 

"This is gooood shit, dents. Here," Murdoc reached across the people, his hands offering the bong to his band member.

Eyes widened, 2D was quick to deny. Bongs had never been his thing. Sure he'd smoked thousands of joints in his lifetime, but bongs never appealed to him. Not until he'd witnessed Murdoc using one. 

"Nahh, c'mon 2D, just one little go... Here, you can even sit next to me." Placing the glass piece in front of him, Murdoc rather brutally shoved the woman along before patting the space she'd left - an invitation for the singer to join him. 

Emitting yet another sigh, the singer scooted over, much to Murdoc's sheer delight. 

Clumsily plonking himself down on his bum and crossing his excessively long legs, the singer picked up the bong from where Murdoc had placed it down. Distant chatter rung in his ears, somewhere amongst them the woman was complaining about getting rejected by the blue head, but 2D knew it was bound to happen. She was pretty, she'd find someone else. 

"Right, faceache, you gotta cover the top with your hand - like this," Smoothly, Murdoc grabbed a hold of the singer's hand and placed it firmly on the top. 2D watched in anticipation. 

"I'll light it, you smoke it. Just breath it all in, let it out, breath it in again. Got it?" The singer nodded shyly, watching as Murdoc blatantly shifted closer to 2D, the hand propping himself up behind 2D, his other hand occupied with the lighter as he held it at the ready. 

2D's first attempt was poor; he spluttered and coughed, quickly placing his hand back over the top, shaking his head violently. "N-Nah I'm go-good..."

Murdoc growled, his head leaning a little closer to 2D's ear, who tensed up immediately. 

"C'mon give us one more go, baby..." Murdoc's voice was a croaky whisper, broken but wholesome. His breath bounced off the singer's neck as he spoke, a strong hand creeping it's way up the small of 2D's back, a thick, calloused thumb rubbing slow and hard circles into his back. 

It had been a while since Murdoc had got off with 2D, but hell did the singer crave it. The blue head, practically melting like butter on the floor under his touch, nodded his head and went in again. 

This time, 2D saw colours; flowers erupted out of his brain cells, wonderful blues and greens harmoniously twisting to an unspoken tune. His eyes had fallen shut as he consumed more of this heavenly drug, whimpering as Murdoc's touch multiplied in sensitivity. Smoke consumed him, a fog of lust and desire, beauty and reproduction sprouting behind his eyelids. Soon, his eyelids were cages, chaining him to colour and beauty before he craved the release from this beautiful prison and opened his eyes. 

Murdoc. He was the first thing he saw, adrenalin coursing slowly through his veins at an achingly exciting pace. His legs felt miles away. He wanted them open. He wanted them open around Murdoc. He needed Murdoc between them. 

Woah. 

2D almost stopped himself at his thoughts, discovering that he no longer had control of them. A pink dust scattered his face lightly, lips parted, body leaning into the touch with such vulgar desires. 

Murdoc prized the bong away from 2D, passing it along to another person who had been waiting long enough.

"How's that?" Murdoc adored the way 2D was whining in his touch, his head in the same state as the other, both in one and other's space. 

"This is reallyyyy good shit, Muds..." 2D leaned into Murdoc's body, his back now propped up against the right of the Murdoc's torso, allowing the bassist to rest his head on 2D's boney shoulder.

"Yeah... You still got some little marks there - faided mostly," Murdoc grunted, eyes scanning the singer's neck. He leaned back and gently traced a slim finger over almost invisible bruises, his nail skimming over the skin.

"Maybe ya should put 'em back..."

Murdoc was a little surprised by 2D's bold behavior, yet intrigued beyond belief. He allowed his hand to slip around the blue head's back and rest on his upper thigh, caressing softly and allowing himself to embrace 2D more. 

The singer purred in satisfaction, one of his own hands grabbing a handful of the raven black hair affectionately as his eyes fluttered shut. 

"I knew this would happen tonight," Murdoc's voice was quiet and raspy as he pushed his head into the nape of 2D's neck, the blue tussles of hair soft against his face, his lips open as the remains of the smoke were still felt warm against the skin of 2D's neck. 

2D groaned it discomfort. Something was wrong. He opened his heavy eyes, the room dancing and alive, spirals twisting inwards from the corners of his eyes as he looked up at Murdoc, a brow cocked. The singer hadn't never seen his band member with such dilated pupils before in his life, and holy fuck it was a sight to see. Murdoc managed to take his body weight on one arm, shirtless with his button and fly undone, the top of his boxers poking out the v shaped gap. His eyes were red and hazy, watching 2D with multiple groans of satisfaction, his tongue occasionally just lolling out of his mouth, teeth exposed over his bottom lip. His hair swept his face a little lower, adding to his predatory demeanor. 

Whining at the sight, 2D pushed himself away from Murdoc and placed both hands on the bassist's knees. 

"What are you-"

"Somefin's not right..." Quietly, the singer's head turned to glance around the room. No one was watching, they were far too busy either snogging a stranger or doing drugs and talking. Good. 

Prizing the bassist's legs open, the singer's eyes drooped half lidded, looking intently into the mismatched orbs. 2D crawled between the two legs, turned around and sat down heavily on the floor, Murdoc's crotch touching the singer's coccyx, his legs on either side of 2D's. 

Sighing happily, the singer scooted his bum back a little, rubbing into Murdoc mischievously, who let out quite a frustrated grunt. 

"That's betta'!" The singer beamed, head rolling back onto Murdoc's shoulder, clearly higher than a kite as he giggled, a hand rising behind him to hold Murdoc's nape. 

"Yeah... But I wish you didn't wriggle quite so much, tusspot." Murdoc responded, his space hand reaching out to grab the joint that the person five feet away from his hand handed in his direction. He held it loosely between his fingers in a professional manner as he guided it to 2D's smiling mouth, who glanced heavily up at Murdoc, making deep eye contact as his lips enveloped seductively around the joint, slipping it in the gap between his teeth and allowing his lungs to expand and fill with the smoke. 

Murdoc bathed it the glory of the sight: 2D sat in his lap, doing drugs and giggling like a school girl, flirting with the other man like Murdoc had never seen. 

"Good?~" The bassist moved the joint away from this band member's mouth, allowing him to exhale into Murdoc's face like some filthy pornstar, the only difference being that Murdoc didn't need a virus infested porn site for his pleasures - they were writhing in his lap, touching his neck.

"Mmmmh..." was the only thing the singer could respond this, urging Murdoc to smoke it too, craving seeing those lips around a joint. The bassist happily complied, and the singer groaned at the sight. 

"Tha's so hot you 'av no idea..."

Finishing his puff, the bassist passed it along again to some stranger as he responded with a, "Yeah?" 

Despite 2D's ass being on the floor, Murdoc's fingers slipped down the other male's body to grope what he could of the singer's bum with the added difficulty of their position. Luckily, the singer whimpered in pleasure, raising his hips so Murdoc could get a good handful. Thanks to their tight positioning, the back of Murdoc's hand also rubbed the front his his crotch as he groped the singer's ass, hand rubbing up and down for as much his own benefit as 2D's and damn, did it feel good. 

Murdoc wasn't the only one with heightened sensitivity, as 2D panted, muttering sweet, incoherent nothings to Murdoc, sparks of arousal nipping his nerves all over his body. 

"Look at you... Already horny as a deprived teen. Bet you think about fuckin' me since the last time. I bet you get off to it." Murdoc teased, nails digging into the covered flesh softly as his palm pushed upwards then back down again. 

2D, without any sort of denial, responded with a, "God, yessss~"

The bassist scoffed at this, squeezing hard, leaning into 2D's neck so his lips brushed the skin, drawing out a sharp gasp from the bluenette. 

"Thought as much... Tell me what you do baby, I want alllll the details~"

2D would've panicked if the breath against his neck wasn't so painfully arousing. The singer whimpered at the other's words, Murdoc's voice dripping onto his ears and poisoning his dysfunctional brain.

"I-I... I touch my-myself..." the bluenette managed to cough out between a sharp intake of air as the bassist began planting kisses as soft as fucking clouds along the warm skin, feeling 2D's pulse rise under his lips.

"Mmmmh... How?" Murdoc hummed against the singer's neck before delicately grazing his teeth along the flesh, his hips pushing into the back of his hand and 2D's arse a little more. 

The singer was almost lost for words, the touches sweet and the words sweeter and he had no idea how to respond. 

"I... ru-rub my co-haah!" 

A sharp bite was planted low on the singer's neck, Murdoc's tongue working the skin as he sucked. Growling into the skin, he muttered something along the lines of "don't stop".

"...my cock and I - uh - fing-ger myselfff-aah!~" 

Murdoc's hand had now shifted round to the singer's waist, thrusting himself into the bluenette as he began the palm the whimpering vocalist between his legs through his jeans, earning a chocked sob of delight. Murdoc himself hissed around the quantity of 2D in his mouth before sucking one last time and releasing it with a wet sound. 

Grinning, the bassist licked away the saliva strands and admired his work - the hickey large and dark, surrounded by two rows of teeth marks that glistened as they were exposed to air. Murdoc had bit through a few layers of skin, but not enough to make him bleed out.

"You think about my tongue between your pretty arse cheeks? My big cock between your lips-"

"Fuck, yesss!!" 

The two knew to keep their voices to a minimum, but soon, they would find it a little too hard to do so. Both were hard, they could feel it - Murdoc's hand rubbing slowly against 2D's crotch and Murdoc's cock grinding against 2D's behind. 

"Yo-You spank me... tell me I'm - nnghh! I'm bad for being.. for being a slut, for wanting a cock up me~"

It was Murdoc's turn to groan at the other's words as he added a, "You dirty fucking boy, tell me what you think I should do to punish you..."

2D began to talk, his words getting swept away by a needy whine, making them inaudible as Murdoc began to plant little kisses over the hickey, making the other squirm. 

"What was that?~" the bassist asked quietly but dangerously, demanding an answer.

"I said-" the singer sucked in a sharp moan. "- that may-maybe you should fuck me~"

Murdoc chuckled and 2D could feel the grin against his neck. "Maybe you're right, baby~"

2D spoke a mixture of "yes" and "please", tangled in a moan before he felt a sudden coldness behind him, the earth of the body gone. 

He twisted his head to see Murdoc clamber onto his feet, reaching out and grabbing the other's upper arm and easily tugging him up. 2D had a rather dazed look about him as he squeaked at the harshness of the other's grip. Once on his feet, Murdoc dragged 2D to the door (well, the sheet), carefully stepping over multiple people, all too high off their heads to notice. 2D leaned forward in an attempt to mask his tented clothing whereas Murdoc wore it with no shame, probably too high to think otherwise. 

"Wh-Where-"

"My room."

Satisfied with the provided answer, 2D allowed himself to be dragged through the sheet into the kitchen, his eyes locking onto three girls all kissing by the fridge, one pinned while the other's worked on her body. They were all achingly drunk, none of them taking notice of him and Murdoc, and Murdoc not taking notice of them. 

Leaving the kitchen, the other rooms were packed full of dancing musicians - some 2D recognized - some people passed out around the room, other's bouncing off the walls with cocaine laced eyes, many snogging or dry humping on the couches or against the walls. People were having a good time (the ones that weren't blowing chunks, anyway.) and were absent minded of the knowledge that 2D was being dragged by Murdoc up to his bedroom with throbbing erections between their legs. 

Tackling the stairs was a drag to say the least, every step building tension to the point where Murdoc had to stop half way, slam 2D into the wall and rut his hips against him in an animalistic manner, grunting as the singer pushed his hips to meet Murdoc's. A hand was hanging onto a quantity of blue hair as 2D leaned in to suck at the bassists neck, soft tongue flat against the skin. The intimacy was so wanton, so promiscuous - 2D opened his legs a little to welcome the knee that came up to 2D's crotch, pushing up hard and making the singer whine. 

"Could-couldn't even make it... up the stairs, Muds.."

To the singer's cheeky remark, Murdoc lowered his knee, hand still in the blue hair as he marched up the stairs, dragging the other along by his head as he growled. 2D let out a series of "ow ow ow"'s, relieved when they hand finally made it the the door they'd took too long to get to. 

Kicking the door open, Murdoc didn't bother to turn on the lights. It wasn't dark, but wasn't light; it was dimly lit by the light creeping in from the outside, casting rays across the bed. Pushing 2D forcefully in, Murdoc hummed in appreciation as 2D tripped over his gangly legs and landed with a thud onto the bed. Perfect. Entering the room and nudging the door closed with his foot, Murdoc chuckled, slowly heading toward the bed. 

The sound of his shoes against the floor only added to the suspense as the familiar jangle of a belt buckle being picked up off the floor from god knows where rung through 2D's ears, then the sound of leather being wrapped around a calloused hand. 

The vocalist sat up on the bed and began to watch Murdoc like a deer in the headlights, eyes widened as the bassist approached with the belt tight in his hand. A bullet of indecent arousal darted through 2D's veins as Murdoc demanded an authoritative, 

"Bend over the fucking bed, you little whore."

The words had the singer's erection throb wildly as he slid teasingly off the bed, turning around and leaning all the way across the bed so his feet were ten centimetres off the ground, his toes wriggling excitedly in his trainers. 

"Good~" Murdoc praised, stepping a little closer and placing a hand on the singer's (suspiciously) plump ass, rubbing softly and emitting a purr from the other. 

Without any warning, the bassist raised his hand, lashing the singer with his belt, a crack buzzing through the room. 

2D whaled out, head burying into the sheets to absorb some of the   
salacious noises escaping his mouth.

Another strike lashed at the singer's other cheek before a hard thrust of Murdoc's hips against his stinging ass, the bassist's erection twitching in it's jeans. Pleasure surged up the bassist's body, delving in how 2D's fingers desperately grasped onto his sheets, whorish moans erupting from the singer's drooling mouth. 

Murdoc cracked the leather down once more, this time along the vocalist's lower back, seeing as his behind was occupied rolling against his band mate's hips. 

Leaning over the thin, panting body, Murdoc humped hard into 2D with little rhythm, leaning close to his ear and nipping the lobe, muttering: 

"You dirty fuckin' slut. You filthy - ahh, you love it when I hump ya like a fuckin' animal don't you? Growlin' in ya ear, biting your pretty fuckin' neck~"

Murdoc grabbed 2D's hair once again (it had become a developing habit), tugging his head up to reveal 2D's blushing skin, eyes foggy and half lidded, soaked bed sheet between his teeth and he whimpered indistinctive words. 

"Let that go... I wanna hear ya~" Murdoc snatched the dripping fabric from between 2D's teeth and growled, one hand in the other's hair, forcing his head back, the other sneaking up the singer's shirt to flick one of his nipples, his hard cock ramming into 2D's backside, the friction immense even with the clothes. 

"Oh my-!! Yes, Mur-Murdoc!! Please...~"

"Please what-"

"Fuck me!! Oh shit... Fuckmefuckmefuckme~"

Murdoc shamelessly moaned at 2D's continuous obscene begging, almost snarling into the other's ear. Taking his hand away from under his band mate, Murdoc tightly squeezed 2D ass. 

"You needy-"

Smack. 

"-fuckin'-"

Smack. 

"-bitch~"

Smack, smack, smack. 

Pulling away, Murdoc tugged his trousers down his legs, boxers caught in the denim mix too as he slid them down, erection springing forth into the fresh (not fresh) air. Both his hands smoothed over the curve of the singer's arse before Murdoc commanded a harsh, 

"C'mere."

2D certainly didn't hesitate to comply, shifting upwards and turning to face Murdoc, orbs hungrily eyeing his erection without a shade of remorse, tongue poking out of his teeth. 

2D wasn't the only one caught staring at the other's erection, as Murdoc chuckled, a little surprised by how extremely hard the singer was, a wet patch of precum seeping through his light blue jeans. 

"You horny little fuck, dents..." With that, Murdoc's hands snaked through the jungle of matted blue, pulling the other upward for a kiss. Their lips clashed once then we're forgotten, 2D nipping Murdoc's tongue and Murdoc humming dangerously as his sharp teeth scraped along the singer's rigid and gappy ones. Drool hung from 2D's bottom lip before Murdoc lapped it up, forcing his tongue down the other's throat, who clenched around it with his cheeks hollowing, gasping for air. 2D's teeth reached in, clasping the whole of Murdoc's lower jaw down to his chin in an animalistic bite, forcing the bassist's tongue out of his mouth in order to do so. 

The two were no longer kissing, just biting and mouth fucking with each other's tongues. Murdoc prized 2D off him, both hands on either side of his face as he pushed the singer's jaw open with his palms, collecting saliva with his tongue before spitting filthily into 2D's mouth, spit landing on the outside of 2D's mouth as well as inside. 

"Fucking whore~" Murdoc uttered, eyes fixed on his band mate, who bit his lip, swallowing the spilt and moaning as he did so, eyes flickering suggestively as he allowed his mouth the become agar again. 

This was the tipping point for Murdoc, who's hands hungrily, no, starvingly worked at 2D's jeans, hooking his fingers around his boxers too just to save wasting time. The bluenette (with difficulty) shimmied out of them, sighing in pleasure as he lay back and let his erection fall onto his belly as he removed and dropped his t-shirt somewhere on the ground along with Murdoc's clothes. He spread his legs, allowing Murdoc access between them, which he took more than gratefully. 

Spitting on two of his fingers, Murdoc lowered his other hand to help flip 2D onto his hands and knees, legs spread wide open for the bassist's fingers. 

"C'mon Mudddsssss~"

Without another spare moment, Murdoc spread the singers cheeks a little more, one dripping finger pressing hard against 2D's rim, clenching and forcing the tip in. 

A moment of realization hit the bassist: 2D didn't need stretching that much. He seemed... quite stretched already. Growling, Murdoc spat on the clenching hole, much to the singer's delight.

"Have you masturbated recently...?"

2D flushed pink, rocking his hips back and forth on Murdoc's fingers easily, moaning loudly at the easy access. 

That answered Murdoc's question. 

"You little... You get yourself off, fuck yourself with your own fingers and your still gaggin' for more a few hours later. Fucking cockslut~" 

Slowly, just to torture 2D, Murdoc began to drive his index and middle fingers in and out until they were chuckle deep, pulling out to his fingertips before shoving them back in again harshly. 

The singer moaned and panted, head tossed back as he felt the agonisingly slow pace throughout his body. Reaching behind himself, 2D fumbled for Murdoc's hand, grabbing it hard and shoving another finger in before thrusting the fingers into his ass hard, back out and in again, his hips rocking back and forth, slamming against Murdoc's hand as he worked the fingers. 

A strand of drool looped from 2D's lips and fell onto the sheets as Murdoc began to move of his own accord, but still way too slowly. For an extremely and desperately horny guy, Murdoc still insisted on sexually torturing the singer to the point that 2D could no longer resist waiting, and would push the fucking man on his arse and ride his dick in a flash if he had to. 

"Murdoooccccc, please! Please - nnghhhaa! - I can't... I can't... "

"Are you sure?"

"I swear to fuc-"

Suddenly there was a hand slapped over his mouth as Murdoc adjusted himself, cock alined with 2D's wet, throbbing rim. With one last chuckle, Murdoc leaned close and whispered:

"You asked for it..."

Before the sentence was even processed, Murdoc's hips thrust forward hard, his entire cock being engulfed by 2D's twitching and begging hole. The singer would've screamed out a moan if he didn't have a hand grasping in a vice like grip over his mouth, nails digging into the skin as he pulled halfway out, slamming himself back in again. 

With every forceful blow to the behind, 2D's prostate was taking a hell of a pounding, the singer's moans all moulding into one long, continuous whine, only stopping to gag and gasp for anything like a breath.

Murdoc's spare hand took a sturdy hold of the other's hips as he mercilessly fucked, the bluenette's knees beginning to buckle beneath him at the sheer pleasure and intensity of Murdoc's cock. 

A series of irresistible noises tumbled out of the bassist's throat as he allowed his mouth to hang open, tongue reaching out, saliva oozing across 2D's back, soon rolling off at the continuous drilling. 

"Fucking... tight ass~" Murdoc could just about force past his lips, removing his hand from covering 2D's mouth and bringing it to his own, licking off the bluenette's drool before giving a the singer fucking hard spank, the wetness giving a new edge of pain which the singer could freely sob out at. 

"Sing for m-me, angel...~"

And 2D did. His mouth hang wide, dripping and dirty, his moans echoing through the room, almost harmonious with the creaking of the bed at every relentless, sinful thrust. He was on the edge, but still didn't feel quite finished. 

Talking while being fucked in the ass by Murdoc Niccals was never going to be am easy feat, but 2D went for it anyway. 

"Le-aahhh!! Nggha!- Lem-me... Fuck!~ ha-ah! ride- ride-..."

"You think ya can - fuck~ - take it...?"

2D moaned out, grasping the bed sheets as he felt his orgasm brimming soon. He needed to ride Murdoc's cock. 

"Yesyesyesyessss!!"

Then suddenly, nothing. 

All at once, Murdoc had pulled out, let go and was sat back, huffing and panting with a smug grin painted across his face as he watched the singer picked himself up off his shaking knees and nudge Murdoc so that he was lying comfortably on his back. 

Swinging a leg over the band mate, 2D's expression turned dark with lust, a telling grin of mischief arising on his face as he sunk the cock into his ass again, sitting deep. 2D's hips began to roll circles on the bassist's dick, feeling the cock throb, twisting and grinding against his prostate.

"Fucckkkk dents... Bounce~"

2D was quick to comply to the pleasurable request, using his thin legs to guide his over stimulated body up and down his band mate's cock with a whimper. After a moment of finding stability, 2D picked up the pace, landing downwards a little harder on Murdoc's hips. 

A pair of strong hands grasped both hips as the bassist began to force the blue head down hard, lifting him fast, hips slamming in the middle.

Once again, 2D's knees had trouble holding up as his cries for pleasure started to become chocked, his breath hitching, muscles contracting. Neither would last much longer, so they may as well fuck as hard as they could before they were spent. 

Skin slapping, bed creaking and moans from both parties filled the room, Murdoc's lower belly beginning to pool and tighten, his cock twitching and pounding harder and faster. He leaned forward a little, just enough to shoot a mouthful of spit at 2D's dick before moving one hand off the bony hip to vigorously jerk the singer's achingly erect cock. 

With one last high pitch moan, 2D's body cocked forward, throbbing and spasming as he came hard, his cum spilling over Murdoc's chest and stomach, sending the pounding Murdoc into the same situation, releasing his seed into 2D's pulsating ass with a dragged out grunt. 

After the two had gotten over their twitches and spasms of the aftermath, 2D buckled and fell next to Murdoc, the flaccid dick exiting his ass. Both were completely spent, neither wanted to move. 

2D, sweating ever so slightly, glanced over at Murdoc, who seemed restful, eyes shut, breathing slowly. 

"Muds-"

"Stay."

The singer nodded, despite knowing that Murdoc had his eyes closed. Shifting a little closer, he curled into Murdoc's side. 

"Why Poo Crack?"

"M'sorry?"

"Paula."

"Long story."


End file.
